Trying Not To Love You
by Saracsmandwittyness
Summary: My theory on what may happen in the scene on the preview clip for the autumn at the bar between Sam and Iain, and her relationship with Tom. And also inspired by the song 'trying not love you' by nickelback.
1. Chapter 1

Sam found herself sat in the bar that wasn't far away from work but in stead of Tom sat beside her, it was Iain. it was only a couple of weeks ago that she and Tom had gotten engaged and Sam couldn't help but notice in the corner of her eye how hurt Iain looked.

She hadn't meant to cause him that pain but she also knew that despite how she tried to explain between her and Iain's bond to Tom he wouldn't understand, no matter how hard he would try to understand, he just wouldn't.

'So Sam, what was with the call?' Iain asked. She looked into his eyes, he looked back at her. 'Sam what is it?' He asks, he takes her hand and squeezes it. 'Don't' she said pulling her hand away. 'Sam...' Iain said. 'Please Iain don't' Sam said still looking in his eyes.

'Is it Tom?' He asked Sam shook her head. 'Its me' she replied. 'What about him?' He asked 'I love him.. But..' She paused. 'But what?' Iain replied.

'I love you as well. and despite as much as I try not too. I can't help it because the more I try not to, the more I love you' Sam admitted,

Iain placed his finger under her chin and looked back into her eyes before his eyes flickered down to her lips and back up to her eyes, Sam hesitated before she nodded and with that Iain kissed her. It was slow and gentle at first,

Sam allowed herself to be lost into the kiss and it was then Iain deepened it, his tongue lingering along her lower lip, wanting to be granted access which was allowed at once, before eventually the need for air became too much and Sam pulled away, still looking in Iain's eyes.

'I don't know what to do Iain, I love Tom and want to be him, but I also don't want to hurt you. And cause you any more pain what am I supposed to do?' Sam said.

'You'll work it out. You always do' Iain said and Sam nodded knowing that he was probably right before he leant in again, this time the kiss wasn't as long as the first one, but there was about as much same passion before Sam broke away.

'I should go,' she said getting to her feet. 'Stay, please,' Iain said, 'I can't. ' Sam told him, and she let her hand go from Iain's grip.

As she left the pub. To head home her mind was full of what to do about Tom and Iain and also maybe a tiny bit her mind was thinking about the kiss.

She had to admit she kind of missed the way that Iain kissed her, not that Tom wasn't a good kisser because he was,

it was just different with Iain, there was a spark like no other but she loved Tom. It was Tom she was marrying, yet she couldn't deny her feelings for Iain. It was all messy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam chose to take the long route home back to her flat back to Tom, she needed time to think about everything, she pulled out her engagement ring and slipped it back on her finger. She had taken it off before meeting Iain because she didn't want to rub it in his face, she didn't want to hurt him any further.

She eventually made it back to her flat. Unlocking the door as she did so, the first thing that hit her was the smell of food. She felt instantly guilty and noticed the candle lit dinner that Tom had prepared for her. a knot formed in her stomach.

'Hey, have a good time with your mum?' Tom said and Sam nodded 'yeah it was great' Sam lied quickly. 'So how did she take it?' Tom asked 'take what?' Sam asked confused 'the Engagement' he said.

'Oh yeah she said she was happy for us' Sam said quickly, 'are you Hungary?' Tom asked 'actually Tom I'm not I'm sorry, I'm shattered' Sam said quickly. 'I think I'm going to call it a night'

Sam said and Tom nodded 'if your sure' he said 'positive' Sam replied and she headed upstairs and into the bathroom. and she locked the door, the tears she had been fighting so hard to fight back. Were finally spilling from her eyes.

She felt a vibrate in her pocket. And she took it out of her pocket and saw 'Iain' flashed up on screen she tapped on it.

Iain, 22:30pm

Sam I will always be here for you, I'll always be waiting for you, whatever you chose. xXx

Sam couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips before she tapped a reply

To Iain, 22:23pm

Thank you xx

Sam quickly hit send and deleted the text from Iain and from herself knowing that Tom went through her phone even know he wouldn't admit it to her, it made her feel like he didn't trust her.

It wasn't that Tom didn't trust her, it was Iain that he didn't know Sam had reassured him that what happened between them was in the past, Tom couldn't help but feel secure.

Little was Sam aware that Tom had installed an app that would send him any texts she sent out and he had seen the one she sent to Iain, she'd lied about going to see her mum..

After freshening herself up, Sam left the bathroom and slipped into the bedroom, Tom soon joined her, and he smiled at her as he noticed she was wearing one of his tops that had to show for something didn't it?

'Gonna let me have a cuddle?' Sam asked Tom rolled his eyes and opened his arms 'come on then' he said opening his arms, Sam snuggled her way into his arms, she placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She soon fell asleep quickly.

Tom fell asleep also after convincing himself that he had nothing to worry about. Sam was engaged to him wasn't she, it was him she was marrying, he was sure there was a good expiation to why Sam lied about seeing her mum, he'll ask her when they were alone, preferably not at work.


End file.
